One shot love afair!
by Wolf's Furr
Summary: This is going to turn into a colection of one shot stories, thus the title, 'one shot love afair'. I love one shots. They are good for me I have rated this for safty, though it may change if I feel the need. Most of thease will involve Yuki and Kyo.
1. TV documentary

Yuki sat silently in the living room of Sugure's house, his eyes laxly resting on the television in front of him.

"What are you watching?" Kyo inquired loudly as he entered the room. "It looks stupid."

"It was the only good thing on." Yuki said, annoyed. "Now, shh. They're trying to prevent war."

"_This_ was the only good thing on?" Kyo scoffed. "Its a fricken documentary!" he said, sitting down next to Yuki and grabbing at the remote.

"Hey!" Yuki scupped up the remote before the cat could touch it. "I'm watching this, stupid cat."

"I bet you get off on this." Kyo retorted.

"What?" Yuki raided and eyebrow at Kyo.

"Yeah, I bet you do!" Key yelled standing up. "The girls don't even where shirts! Their flapping all over the place!"

"They're in Africa, you idiot." Yuki scowled.

"What, and that makes it OK!"

"Well they don't seem to mind. And, by the way, I do _not _(asyou so gracefully put it) get off on that."

"Liar. You do because your a damn filthy rat!" Kyo shouted and pointed a finger at Yuki. He turned slightly and caught a glimpse of the T.V. Screen. "Uh, what are they doing?"

"It's a war dance. Duh!" Yuki said as Kyo sat back down on the couch. "Their chief was killed-"

"by who?"

"I dunno. I just started watching it ten minuets ago, and its almost over."

"Why can't you just channel surf until something good comes on, like normal people."

"Because thats boring, stupid cat."

"Well so is this, damn rat!"

"Then leave! No one's forcing you to watch this-"

"Hey, its over."

"What?" Yuki looked at the screen as the credits rolled. "Now I don't know what happened!"

"Well you should have been paying atenting!"

"I couldn't, because you wouldn't quit talking to me!" Yuki rose to his feet. Kyo followed his actions.

"Well maybe you shouldn't watch something so dumb!"

"Oh, you're one to talk..."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

...and after the mating ruital is completed the female rips oven the male's chest and uses the corps as a nest in which to lay her eggs...

Both boys looked at the T.V. with wide eyes.

"All right, I'm done with this." Kyo said and put his foot through the television screen.

Sigure's voice wavered into the room.

"Are you breaking my house again!"

Fin.


	2. Aya's Tea

2. Aya's Tea

The sky was dark, but Yuki Sohma was far from asleep. He wandered downstairs after finally completing the mound of weekend homework he was given. Rubbing his eyes as he entered the kitchen and saw a blurry light haired figure sitting at the table. He blinked a few times, and found himself looking at his older brother.

"What are you doing here, Ayame?" He questioned with his eyes narrowed.

"Well, I came to visit Gure-san! But he seems to be sleeping." Aya explained with a smile. "I was going to go wake him, but decided to help myself to some refreshment first! Do you want some tea Yuki?"

Yuki sat down across the table from his brother, still baring a very displeased look on his face.

"What did you do to it?" he asked looking at the glass of liquid Ayame had placed before him.

"What makes you think I did anything to it!" Ayame pouted.

"Fine, fine. I'll drink it if you leave me alone." Yuki said and sipped on the tea that was offered to him. "This tastes odd, what did you do to it?"

"Yuki, I'm hurt! Why would I do anything to perfectly good tea?" Ayame pouted again. "You like it though, don't you?"

Yuki took another sip of the tea.

"Yes." he said.

"Good! Good! Then when you're done with that you can have another one!" The snakes eyes brightened with his smile.

After his first glass of tea, Yuki began to feel very much relaxed, and he graciously accepted another. This one he drank less hesitantly, and afterwards he accepted yet another glass of it. After three or fore more glasses of Ayame's tea his cheeks were beginning to flush with color and his speech began to slow.

"Seriously, Aya," Yuki said leaning over the table and stumbling over his words, "I really don't think you're all that bad. You're just..." he paused for a moment, "really annoying all the time- and what is this stuff, it's really good." Yuki sat back up and looked at Ayame through his half empty glass.

"Its tea." Ayame said pleasantly as he refilled Yuki's glass.

An angry Kyo entered the kitchen and glared at Yuki. "What the hell are you doing! I can hear you all the way upstairs you damn rat!"

Yuki leaned backwards to look at his cousin, and ended up laying on his back. He laughed as he looked at the red head towering over him.

"You look weird from this angle" he said, laughing so that the glass he had resting on his chest almost spilled.

"What are you, drunk or something?" Kyo raised an eyebrow at the very relaxed Yuki laying on the floor.

"Can't be, it's just tea." Yuki slurred.

Kyo glared at Ayame. "What the hell did you do?"

"What? Its tea!" Ayame said taking a sip from his own glass, "With some Sake mixed in it." He glanced at Yuki, but the boy hadn't heard a word of anything Ayame had said.

Kyo's eyebrows came together and he quietly left the kitchen with a small amount of worry for the sanity of the house he lived in.

Yuki sat up and thumped his glass onto the table. For another hour or so, Yuki continued to drink, and Ayame continued to fill his glass. Yuki leaned over the table again and narrowed his eyes at his brother

"You," he said, "would make a very cute girl."

"Oh, Yuki please!" Ayame batted his eyes. "You'll make me blush- Gure-San! You're awake!"

"Aya?" a tired looking Shigure entered the kitchen. "What are y- Whats with Yuki?"

Yuki had leaned back again to look at Shigure the same way he had with Kyo. His gray hair was a mess and his purple eyes were looking a bit glazed.

"You look weird from this angle too." he snickered.

"Aya, is Yuki drunk?" Shigure inquired.

"I should think so." Ayame said leaning over the table to look at his younger brother. "I've lost count on how many he's had now."

"What is he drinking?"

"Green tea mixed with Sake." Ayame smiled. "Want to try some?"

"Sure!" Shigure said with a bright smile. He sampled the drink from the glass that Ayame placed before him. "Its not that bad."

"Well, my dear Yuki seems to like it." He said as Yuki sat back up at the table. "Oh, it looks like we need more tea." Ayame stood up and crossed the kitchen with Sigure following him.

"Lets go for strait sake," Shigure said, "Yuki's too drunk to know the difference now."

Ayame glanced at his little brother. "So he is." he said with a smile and brought a bottle of sake back to the table.

"Here we are!" Ayame filled Yuki's half empty glass with sake and watched as it mixed with the tea that was still in his cup. "Now drink Yuki!"

The rat brought the glass to his lips. Shigure and Ayame looked at each other and began to chant together.

"Chug it! Chug it! Chug it!"

Yuki tilted his head back and drained the last drop of liquid from his glass and thumped it onto the table. He swayed back and forth for a moment, his eyes half closed, then quickly put his head down on the table. His face hidden in the crook of his elbow.

"Yuki? Whats wrong?" Ayame asked in his usual bubbly voice.

"I feel sick..." Yuki said, his voice muffled.

Shigure and Ayame looked at each other again and scooted away from the table. Ayame leaned in a bit, though their was still several feet between him and his younger brother.

"If you're going to throw up, do it in the sink."

Yuki peeked around his arm to look at Ayame, who was pointing quite clearly in the direction of the kitchen sink.

Yuki pushed himself off the table and crawled across the kitchen floor to where he finally pulled himself up to the sink.

Ayame spazzed when Yuki vomited and jumped into Shigure's lap.

"Do you think Yuki-kun will kill me tomorrow?"

"If you're lucky he'll be hungover and not remember anything." Shigure smiled, but his face fell as he watched Yuki vomiting in the sink, "Oh... thats the clean side of the sink..."

Yuki woke the next morning to the sun shining on his face. He sat up and cradled his head in his hands.

"Oh, he's awake! Good morning Yuki!" Ayame said as he entered Yuki's bedroom.

"Nng, not so loud." Yuki waved a hand at Ayame and retreated back under his covers.

"Uh, Yuki... Do you remember anything about last night?" Ayame questioned timidly.

"Just pieces." Yuki said from beneath the covers, "You were their... and something about tea..."

"Oh, well-"

"I'm not stupid Ayame." Yuki said as forcefully as he could in his current condition. "This is your fault isn't it?"

"Well, I thought you might feel that way." Ayame said cheerfully as he pulled his reluctant younger brother out of bed. "So I had Tohru make you a special breakfast!"

"Breakfast?" Yuki moaned, for he was not at all hungry

Ayame pulled Yuki into the kitchen and smiled widely.

"Look! I had Tohru prepare for you the best breakfast one could ask for! Bacon, eggs, and sausage! Oh the sausage looks good. Soooo greasy and delicious!"

Yuki pinched his nose and gagged silently, trying not to think about food.

"I'm going back to bed." he said and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Whats wrong with Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked, tilting her head to the side.

"He's just hungover, don't worry about it." Shigure said from the table and helping himself to Yuki's breakfast. "Mm, this sausage is wonderful Tohru-kun!"

Fin

Yay, I finished another one! I had fun writing this one. Don't ask me why, but I thought I'd be funny if Yuki got drunk-;

Please R&R


	3. The answer is not 42

3. The answer is not 42!

"Hey you!" Kyo burst into Yuki's room.

"Do you ever knock?" The rat scowled at his intruder from behind his desk. Kyo brushed off this comment and aproched Yuki.

"I came here to ask you something, ya' know."

"What then?"

"Well I, uh..." Kyo faltered. "That is, um... I came to ask you to help me with something!" He blurted out all at once, his face red.

"Really? Why are you asking me and not Shigure?" Yuki's eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Because Shigure's an idiot." Kyo said.

"Well, what do you want?" Yuki leaned back in his chair.

"I kneed help with my, uh, my- my homework" Kyo held up a math book with a stiff arm and didn't meet Yuki's eyes.

"What are you blushing about?" Yuki asked as he took the book from Kyo.

"Shut-up!" Kyo shouted, his cheeks glowing more intense than before. "You're absolutely ridiculous." Though what Kyo thought was ridiculous (and embarrassing) was that he had to ask the rat for help.

Yuki moved to his bed and layed the math book in front of him. Flipping through the pages he found a folded peace of notebook paper wedged in between the pages.

"This the page you're on?"

"Yeah."

"Come sit on the bed, this may take a while for me to explain." Yuki said giving the cat a smirk.

The two sat on Yuki's bed for quite sometime, both leaning over Kyo's math book. Both of them were rather annoyed with the other.

"No, the answer is not 42! That's much too high!" Yuki snapped when Kyo got the same problem wrong for the third time.

"Well you said 7 was too low!" Kyo said throwing a crumpled piece of paper at Yuki. The rat knocked the paper away and glared at the cat.

"How about trying a number somewhere in between 7 and 42, like 27! Which is, by the way, the correct answer! I don't even know how you got 7! There's something wrong with your brain."

"What?" Fire lept in Kyo's eyes. "I dare you to say that again!"

"I don't need this tonight!" Yuki declared and stormed out of his own room.

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me!" Kyo followed Yuki out to the hallway and hurled his math book at him. To his displeasure the rat side stepped and avoided the heavy object that was flying at him. Kyo roared very loudly and ran after Yuki.

The two thrashed through the house with many shouts of "Damn rat!" from Kyo and "I'm not in the mood for this tonight!" from Yuki.

Kyo drew his fist back and was about to let it fly when suddenly he stopped. A look of awe washed over his face and he lowered his fist.

"What?" Yuki inquired, not lowering his defense.

"I get it."

"What?"

"I get it! Just now, I understand it now!" Kyo ran back upstairs, stopped halfway , and ran back down. He looked at Yuki, who was still standing in the same spot.

"Uh, thanks... I guess." he said before running upstairs again.

Fin.

I thought this was cute -, please R&R


End file.
